Parecía imposible
by JulyR93
Summary: Una historia que parecía imposible, logra convertirse en realidad.


**En primer lugar quiero decir que esta pequeña historia se la dedico a la señorita SylviaMaria por muchas razones, entre ellas que disfruto muchísimo leyendo sus fics, así que ya pueden empezar a leerlos! :P**

**Bueno espero que os guste mucho esta historia**

**Me pueden dejar algún review si quieren ;) Acepto todo tipo de criticas, espero ir mejorando!  
**

**Ah, se me olvidaba.. Ni Quinn ni Artie son míos, aunque me gustaría, como todos los personajes de Glee.**

* * *

_He gastado tanto tiempo en ensayar las canciones que vamos a cantar "New Directions" y también en preparar el vestido y los complementos perfectos para el baile, que todavía no he elegido al chico para ir al baile. No sé que hacer, me lo han pedido varios, y tengo que decidirme. Por un lado está Puck, ya no es ese chico malote, ahora es más adulto y popular, esa popularidad que tiene podría ayudarme a ser la reina del baile y cumplir mi sueño. Por otro lado se encuentra Rory, creo que lo voy a descartar desde ya, hace menos de una semana que lo dejo con Sugar y tener un enfrentamiento con ella no sería bueno para mi imagen, y así no podré ganar. También está el chico de cuarto curso, parece majo, pero también le voy a decir que no, ni siquiera me acuerdo de su nombre. Y por último se encuentra Joe, ese chico tiene algo especial, siempre ha sido atento conmigo y cuando formamos "The God Squad", con Sam y Mercedes, nunca se separaba de mi lado.. sería una buena idea ir con él. Sí, definitivamente, elegiré a Joe._

- Buen trabajo chicos - dijo el señor Schue, haciéndo que Quinn despertara de sus pensamientos y volviera a la realidad - Mañana continuamos con el ensayo. Venga chicos que solo quedan dos días para el baile.

Todos comenzaron a salir de la sala poco a poco, hasta que se quedaron Quinn, Artie, Tina y Mike. La chica rubia pudo observar como Tina le deseaba suerte y animaba a Artie. Después vio como salía de allí agarrada del brazo de su novio.

- Quinn, espera - Escuchó decir al chico en silla de ruedas - ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

- Por supuesto - Dijo la chica mientras se daba la vuelta, buscándolo - Dime, ¿qué quieres?

- Yo sé que muchos chicos te han invitado, pe-pero.. te.. buff - Suspiró el chico que estaba muy nervioso - ¿te gustaría ir al baile conmigo? - Dijo por fin con la voz atragantada.

Quinn se quedó completamente paralizada. Ella, minutos antes había elegido a Joe y estaba muy convencida, pero cuando semlopreguntó Artie, volvió a llenarse de dudas.

- ¿Por qué no me respondes? - Dijo él preocupado - No tengas miedo a decirme que no. Seguro que ya habrás elegido a alguien. Es normal, solo quedan dos días.

- Lo cierto es que no he elegido a nadie aún - respondió ella rápidamente - Todavía lo estoy pensando, mañana cuando tenga todo claro te digo ¿vale?

Artie la miró a los ojos, sonrió y se despidió alejándose de ella mientras salía de la sala.

Quinn se sentó de nuevo en una silla asombrada por la situación que había vivido. _¿Por qué Artie me ha hecho cambiar de opinión? Ya lo tenía todo muy claro, iba a elegir a Joe.. Pero es que cuando me lo ha preguntado me he sentido ¿feliz? Sí, feliz es la palabra.. ¿Pero qué me pasa? ¿Feliz poque me lo ha preguntado Artie? Es mi amigo y solo lo veo como eso.. Estoy llena de dudas, necesito hablar con alguien.. Mercedes, ella es perfecta para esto, voy a llamarla para quedar esta tarde._

* * *

Abrió la puerta de la casa, al escuchar el timbre, y en el portal se encontraba su amiga. La invitó a entrar y se dirigieron a la habitación.

- Mercedes muchas gracias por haber venido, siento mucho que hayas tenido que retrasar la cita que tenías con Sam - Dijo Quinn preocupada.

- No te preocupes, Sam lo entiende - Le dijo para tranquilizarla - Además, él estaba conmigo cuando me llamaste desesperada para hablar - Soltó una risita después de decirle eso - Bueno cuéntame.

- Vale.. Es Artie - Confesó Quinn de una vez.

Y entonces comenzó a contarle todo lo que había pasado, lo que le había dicho, y cómo se sintió ella.

- Nena, a ti te gusta Artie, y lo sé desde hace tiempo, se te nota demasiado - Dijo Mercy con seguridad - Sientes algo más allá de amistad por él, pero si tienes dudas, mi consejo es que vayas al baile con él y así lo descubres - Le dijo guiñándole el ojo - Bueno y ahora me voy porque Sam ya me tiene que estar esperando - Mercy le dió un beso en la frente para despedirse, y se fue.

Quinn se negaba a darle la razón a Mercy, pero si ella lo pensaba, seguramente los demás también, así que decidió hacer caso a su amiga. Aceptaría la invitación de Artie para ir al baile, pero no para descubrir que le gusta, sino para todo lo contrario, para dejar claro que solo lo ve como un amigo.

Esa noche, la chica no pudo dormir demasiado bien, no sabía cómo rechazar a los chicos, ni como aceptar a Artie, pero al final se le ocurrió la idea de reunirlos a todos, y así haría todo en un momento.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente citó a los cinco chicos en la clase de español, para poder hablar con ellos tranquilamente.

Ya estaban todos allí cuando Quinn entró por la puerta y vió como la miraban extrañados porque los citó a todos juntos.

- Bien, ya veo que estáis todos aquí, y me imagino que tienen que estar bastante extrañados, pero prefiero decir a quién elijo con todos juntos.

- Vale, pues comienza a decir - Dijo Puck con ganas de irse de allí ya.

- Bueno a ver, Rory voy a tener que rechazarte, es que no quiero discutir con Sugar.. Y tú, chico de cuarto.. no soy capaz de recordar tu nombre, así que ya sabes que mi respuesta es un no.. Lo siento chicos.

- Vale, no pasa nada, tú te lo pierdes. Por cierto, me llamo Brad - Dijo el chico, y salió de la clase dando un portazo a la puerta.

Rory miró a Quinn con gesto de que no le importaba la decisión que había tomado, y se marchó tranquilamente de la sala.

- A ver, continuo.. Puck, sabes que es un no ¿verdad? Es que, sé que has cambiado, pero no sé, creo que nuestra época amorosa ya pasó y no hay que darle más oportunidades. No creo que sea buena idea ir al baile juntos. Bueno ya te puedes ir si quieres.

- Yo no me voy. Quiero ver a quién eliges, y la cara que se le queda al otro - Dijo Puck con una sonrisa pícara en la cara - Y no te preocupes por rechazarme, en el fondo pienso lo mismo que tú.

- Pues no sé cómo decirlo.. Joe, tú me haces sentir algo especial, no sé, es algo diferente, y te doy las gracias por eso..

- Oh, muchas gracias por elegirme - Dijo Joe mientras se acercaba a Quinn para darle un abrazo, pero ella lo apartó inmediatamente.

- Yo no he dicho eso.. Artie, iré contigo al baile.

Puck dejó de jugar con una púa de guitarra que tenía en la mano y dirigió la mirada a Quinn, con los ojos muy abiertos de la sorpresa que se había llevado. Joe se quedó totalmente desconcertado y no sabía como reaccionar.

- ¿Me has elegido a mi? - Preguntó Artie, que todavía no se creía lo que había escuchado - ¿Por qué? Mira si es por pena no lo hagas, le acabas de decir esas cosas tan bonitas a Joe y me eliges a mi.. No lo entiendo.

- Artie, por favor no digas eso. Por supuesto que no es por pena. Quiero ir contigo porque me apetece de verdad. Eres un gran amigo para mi y me gustaría pasar esa noche contigo.

- ¿Y si no consigues ser la reina del baile por mi culpa? Soy poco popular - Pregunto el chico preocupado.

- No seas tonto. Si no gano está claro que no va a ser por tu culpa. No estés preocupado por eso. Quiero ir contigo y eso es lo que importa. Ahora ya se pueden ir todos, si quieren hablar conmigo me avisan.. Por cierto Artie, voy a ir con un vestido azul oscuro, procura ir en conjunto conmigo ¿vale?

- Sí, vale. Me buscaré una corbata a juego con tu vestido.

Y a continuación salieron todos de la clase de español, con una gran sorpresa por la elección que había tomado Quinn, hasta ella misma estaba sorprendida de la decisión, pero ya no podía volver atrás.

El día había transcurrido con total normalidad. Como siempre, después de las clases, "New Directions" tenía ensayo, y sobretodo esos días por el tema del baile. Quinn temía ir a ensayar, ya que no quería ver la cara de asombro de Puck, ni el rostro triste de Joe, la chica no quería ver esas caras y pensar que su decisión era completamente errónea, pero se armó de valor y fue con la cabeza bien alta. Cuando entró en la sala pudo observar que ya el señor Schue estaba empezando a dar las primeras indicaciones para ese día, y todos estaban sentados atendiendo. Al sentarse, en lo primero que ella creía que se iba a fijar era en Joe, pero no fue así.. A la primera persona que dirigió su mirada fue a Artie y a su hermosa sonrisa, no podía dejar de mirarle, le era prácticamente imposible por mucho que lo intentara. Mirarle le hacía feliz.

Se terminó el ensayo y la chica después de dejarle una nota a Artie con todos los detalles del baile, cuando la tenía que ir a buscar, cómo debía ir vestido y peinado, etc., se dirigió a su casa para darse una ducha con agua caliente y echarse en la cama a pensar en el rostro tan maravilloso que tenía el chico.

_Su mirada es ideal, es súper tierna y limpia, y su sonrisa me mata, sus labios.. quiero probar esos labios... Pero Quinn ¿qué estás pensando? Esto no puede estar pasando, yo no quiero a Artie de esa manera, es sólo un amigo, SOLO UN AMIGO.. o eso creo... Me estoy mintiendo a mi misma, siento algo muy fuerte por él, lo sé desde hace mucho y no lo he querido admitir.. ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? A lo mejor él solo me invitó al baile porque me ve como una amiga, no quiero que este sentimiento vaya a más y que no sea correspondido. No quiero hacerme ilusiones, así que ya tengo que empezar a olvidarme de él._

Después de esto simplemente se mentió dentro de la cama, cerró los ojos, y se dejó dormir con la imagen de la mirada de Artie en su mente.

Cuando despertó, abrió los ojos lentamente hasta ver el reloj que tenía en la mesita de noche e inmediatamente se levantó de un salto al ver lo tarde que se le había hecho para ir a clase. Después se quedó sentada un rato en la cama y decidió no ir a clase, sino quedarse en casa terminando los detalles para la noche que iba a vivir al siguiente día. Ya estaba terminando cuando se dio cuenta que necesitaba a Artie para ultimar todos los detalles. Habían quedado para hablar en el instituto, pero como ella no había ido, pues era difícil. Al final, Quinn tomó la decisión de llamarlo y decirle que fuera a la casa aunque eso significara perderse el ensayo con "New Directions".

A la hora, Artie había llegado a la casa de Quinn. Ella pudo observar al abrir la puerta, como el padre del chico esperó en el coche hasta que le invitó a entrar, entonces el coche se alejó de la entrada de la casa.

- ¿Cómo estás Artie? Vamos a subir a mi cuarto, que allí estaremos todas mis cosas y así estaremos más cómodos. Voy a llamar a llamar un momento a mi vecino para que te ayude a subir, no te importa ¿verdad?

- Oh no, tranquila. Tú decides donde estamos hoy, sólo espero que a tu vecino no le moleste.

- No te preocupes por eso, después de hablar contigo fui a verle y me dijo que no le importaba.

Y un rato después ya estaban los dos en la habitación perfecta de la chica. Comenzaron a ver como podían ir cogidos de la mano, como podían bailar, los detalles de la ropa que les hacía verse como pareja... Estaban muy entretenidos, preparando las cosas, hablando y cantando las canciones que iban a interpretar en el baile. La verdad es que los dos se sentían bastante cómodos el uno con el otro, pero Quinn tuvo la necesidad de preguntar algo que acabaría con esa comodidad.

- Artie.. ¿Por qué me invitaste al baile?

De repente la sonrisa que tenía el chico en la cara, se le borró y empezó a ponerse muy nervioso.

- Vale, tal vez no debería haber preguntado eso, olvídalo - Dijo la chica y cambió de tema rápidamente - Mañana tenemos que ensayar bastante las canciones, para compensar la falta de hoy.. Espero que el señor Schue no nos haga trabajar mucho.

- Te quiero.

- ¿Qué?

- Que te quiero Quinn, desde hace mucho tiempo.

En ese momento el corazón de la chica comenzó a latir muy rápido, demasiado rápido. Sentía como que se le iba a salir del pecho, todo su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar.

- Por eso te invité al baile - Continuó diciendo el chico - Después de Brittany comencé a fijarme en ti, hasta que me robaste por completo el corazón. La lucha que hice con Rory por Sugar, fue para ver si con ella te podía olvidar. Pero no, yo sólo te quiero a ti.

Quinn se levantó de la cama y se inclinó hacia Artie. Iba acercando poco a poco su rostro al del chico, hasta que al final sus labios se rozaron. El chico estiró sus brazos para acariciar el pelo rubio de ella y acercarla más hacia él para que ese roce de los labios, se conviertiera en un beso intenso, y así fue. Quinn abrió un poco su boca dejando entrar la lengua del chico, permitiendo que se entrelazara con la suya. Ese beso dio lugar a otros, cada uno más intenso que el anterior. Sus ganas de estar el uno con el otro aumentaban, se deseaban muchísimo y no querían perder el tiempo. Estaban seguros de lo que iba a pasar a continuación.

La chica acercó la silla de Artie, le cogió en brazos y le colocó echado en la cama. _Quiero que me hagas tuya _le susurró Quinn al chico. Entonces ella empezó a besarle cada vez con más fuerzas y con más ganas, él estaba paralizado hasta que comenzó a dejarse llevar e introdujo sus manos por dentro de la blusa de la chica, quitándosela en un movimiento veloz. Poco a poco los dos se fueron despojando de su ropa mutuamente, hasta quedar completamente desnudos.

- Quinn es que yo no he traido...

- Shhh - le interrumpió ella - Después del desliz que tuve con Puck estoy bien preparada - A continuación sacó un preservativo de una cajita que tenía en la mesa de noche.

Ella misma agarró el miembro de Artie con una mano, y con la otra le colocó el preservativo, entonces se volvió a inclinar hacia él, le besó, y le pidió que le tocara sus pechos para una completa excitación, y eso hizo el chico. Seguidamente la chica se arrodilló e introdujo el miembro de Artie dentro de ella, sientiendo un completo placer.

- Gracias Artie, hacía tiempo que no me sentía así - Dijo Quinn al terminar

- Quinn yo esto lo hice porque de verdad te quiero, espero que lo tengas en cuenta ¿vale? Y ahora ayúdame a vestirme, nos vemos mañana en el ensayo. Por favor piensa las cosas antes de decidir si quieres algo serio conmigo o no.

- Si, claro - Dijo la chica extrañada, ella pensaba que con esto ya le había dejado claro que quería algo serio con él.

* * *

El día siguiente transcurrió con normalidad, ensayaron con el grupo como si no hubiera pasado nada, pero la verdad es que sus pensamientos no dejaban lugar a otra cosa.

Artie había ido a buscar a Quinn a la casa para ir al baile, ella estaba radiante con su vestido azul oscuro y su pelo recogido, dejándo un mechón cayendo por su rostro angelical. Lo único que pensaba el chico es que estaba perfecta. Estuvieron un rato hablando en la casa de la chica antes de ir al baile, y no nombraron absolutamente nada de lo que había ocurrido en esa misma casa el día anterior, estaban actuando como si lo que paso no hubiera sido importante.

Cuando llegaron al baile, Quinn no pudo aguantar más.

- No podemos seguir actuando como si no hubiera pasado nada, seamos realistas, sí pasó.

- Ya lo sé, no sabes lo que me está costando disimular lo que siento, pero lo hago por ti Quinn, no quiero presionarte con nada.

- Te quiero Artie Abrams - Dijo con una sonrisa hermosa - Y por supuesto que quiero estar contigo.

Seguidamente los dos se fundieron en un beso que dejó asombrados a todas las personas que se encontraban en el baile y pudieron verlo.

- Te quiero Artie. ¡Te quiero! - Gritó Quinn con una gran felicidad en sus palabras.


End file.
